The steps of positioning a manufactured home on an unimproved site are well known. Typically, the unimproved site is first excavated in order to prepare an appropriate cement pad upon which the manufactured home will rest. Thereafter, the manufactured home is typically elevated above the cement pad by using various supporting means including cinder blocks, wooden posts and the like, and thereafter is fastened to the underlying pad by means of various conventional metal straps in order to secure the manufactured home in place. Following these steps, a decorative skirt is typically placed around the edge of the manufactured home, and which contacts the surface of the earth. In other instances, home owners completely forego the preparation of a cement pad, and rather, elevate the manufactured home in spaced relation relative to the surface of the earth using various supporting means such as cinder blocks and the like. While this method of positioning a home is cost effective, it is somewhat dangerous in geographical areas where the manufactured home might experience high winds as occasioned by thunderstorms, tornados, hurricanes or the like. As of late, mortgage lenders have been reluctant to lend money on manufactured homes unless the home owner first agrees in advance to provide a more elaborate foundation for the manufactured home. The requirements, imposed by lenders in order to secure lending for such manufactured home installation has increased the costs of purchasing, and subsequently locating manufactured homes, to such a degree that these purchasing and related costs become very closely similar to the costs that might be experienced in traditional new home construction.
A load supporting device and method of supporting a building in spaced relation relative to the surface of the earth and which avoids the detriments individually associated with the prior art practices is the subject matter of the present application.